


Come home

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst and Tragedy, Apologies, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, Motorcycles, Revelations, Revenge, Secret Crush, Soulmates, Stars, Undercover Missions, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Mia -lets talk about Laurels love life....
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the name of the title because I'm indecisive 👍

"Everyone know what to do?" Laurel asked as they walked upto the building.

Mia rolled her eyes "for the 100th time yes Dinah hacks into the camera feed I keep an eye out for the supplier out here and you keep your eye on the target!", Mia sighed.

"Exactly and what better place for me to do that than at the bar", she walked in smiling heading straight for the bar ordering herself a drink "scotch on the rocks please".

Dinah smiled at her roommate it felt good to have Laurel around again to have someone from 2020 that knew about her life, that she could just be herself around without having to explain anything, Laurel just got her like they were on a wavelength only meant for them, she smiled at how beautiful she looked, snapping herself back to what she was supposed to be doing, starting on the cameras she sat in a booth just a few feet from Laurel who threw her a quick smile.

"I've hacked the camera feed so we have eyes everywhere", Dinah said over the comms "now I guess we wait and see if this guys supplier shows". Dinah ordered herself a glass of water earning a laugh from Laurel. 

"You could at least try to blend in D", Laurel said with her usual amount of sass, Dinah looked up at her briefly raising her eyebrow in confusion "You're in a bar drinking water!" Laurel chuckled trying not to make too much eye contact to maintain her cover.

"Least I'm not alone at the bar talking to myself", Dinah sniped back at her earning a giggle from Mia.

"Touch'e" Laurel grinned, she loved their dynamic Dinah always kept her on her toes.

About an hour later...

Laurel was on her 3rd drink and getting bored, "when is this guy gonna show?!" She grumbled.

"Hey at least you're inside keeping warm I'm freezing my ass off out here!" Mia moaned.

"Well you're the youngest so you get the shitty jobs", Laurel smirked enjoying herself again. Dinah looked at her quickly as if to say 'be nice'.She sat there drinking a lemonade pretending to play a game on her laptop whenever someone walked by whilst trying to monitor the cameras.

"Anything yet D?my guy hasn't moved his fat ass all night!" Laurel sighed leaning against the bar facing her target and Dinah.

"Nothing yet ", Dinah sighed, we could be here most the night that's even if he shows up at all"...

"Hey I know how we can pass the time", Mia grinned "let's talk about Laurels love life!".

"Let's not!" Laurel stiffened.

"You said you dated my dad from your earth but that was over a decade ago! The only other one we know about was Diaz! I'm assuming you did sleep with Diaz?". Mia chuckled, Dinah pulled a face at the thought of Diaz touching Laurel.

Laurels face looked like thunder "what can I say I've made some mistakes! Lesson learnt now drop it!" She snapped lowering her voice trying not to draw attention to herself.

Dinah could see Laurel getting worked up "hey Mia can we not piss Laurel off in the middle of a mission? You cant see her right now but shes got that look on her face you know the one I'm on about?".

"The I'm gonna smash your face in one?" 

"Yea that one!" Dinah smiled as Laurel rolled her eyes landing on her, they seemed to soften when she saw Dinah looking at her, she looked away quickly.

After about 2 minutes Mia piped up again "so are you dating anyone now Laurel?".

Laurel growled "do you really think I've had time in the whole 3 weeks I've been here in 2040 to start a social life let alone love life in between missions?".

"maybe you're just not looking for anyone new because you already have your eye on someone?" Mia grinned knowing she was hitting a nerve.

Laurel didnt answer instead she turned to the bartender "hey can you make me a scotch on the rocks... actually make that a double please!". She took a big sip feeling it burn going down her throat. 

Dinah could see Laurel was uncomfortable with the conversation but she herself was curious so sat there watching Laurels every move, Laurel could feel her eyes on her but darent look over. She turned to put eyes back on the target keeping them there, Dinah wanted to go over to her but knew she couldnt blow their cover.

"For your information you little shit I'm just focusing on the green arrow and the Canaries! Now drop it" Laurel could feel her face getting warmer and it wasn't the scotch .

"Well I dont know about the green arrow but you're definitely focused on a certain canary.." Mia chuckled.

'Shit! She knows.'.... Laurel thought. Her face felt like it was on fire she wanted to take another sip of her drink but all she could do was look at it, the silence over the comms was deafening Laurels lack of reply speaking for her....

"Mia that's enough!", Dinah said looking at Laurel who was just staring into her drink like she might break at any moment.

"She shouldnt dish it out if she cant take...."

"I said that's enough!" Dinah cut her off her tone telling Mia she had gone too far, "Laurel?" She said softly.

Laurel continued to stare into her drink trying to process what was happening.

"Laurel look at me" Dinah sat there watching as Laurel shook her head still not looking up. Laurel look at me!" Dinah said pressing harder, the mission forgotten...

Laurel took in a deep breath trying to look disinterested in what was going on, to put herself emotionally distant from this situation, but as soon as she looked at Dinah she knew. She knew her eyes were betraying her confirming everything Mia just said to be true.

Dinah held her gaze the look on Laurels face was a mixture of embarrassment anger, and fear. "Laurel.." Dinah got upto to go speak to her but Laurel slammed the rest of her drink down walking away, she had to get out of here she felt like she was suffocating. She ran out the back door around the side til she got to her bike turning off her comm but before she could get on it Dinah caught up with her.

"Laurel wait!" Dinah pleaded as Laurel froze, her back to her. "Is it true?" Laurel didnt answer, Dinah stepped closer "Do you have feelings for me?", Dinah could feel herself welling up partly because she wanted to be with Laurel more than anything but told herself it would never happen then to find out like this that she felt the same way? It was overwhelming for her god knows how Laurel was feeling right now.

"She had no right!" Laurel shouted feeling tears fall down her face "she had no right!" She screamed louder.

"I know she didnt it's never ok to out someone! I'll talk to her later ok!" Dinah walked upto Laurel placing her hand on her shoulder, Laurel turned her head the other way so Dinah couldnt see her crying, she shook her head unable to say anything.

"So it is true?you do have feelings for me?" Dinah asked softly trying to turn her around slowly without her freaking out. Laurel was having none of it shaking her off, not ready to let Dinah see her cry she was already humiliated. She hid her feelings for a reason she struggled every single day with her feelings for Dinah and then Mia goes and outs her just like that. "Laurel talk to me" Dinah begged.

Laurel couldnt take it anymore "I'm sorry D I..just . I cant", she jumped on her bike and flew out of there as fast as she could Dinah calling out after her. She had no idea where she was going, right now she just needed to get away from both of them..the humiliation...everything!


	2. Chapter 2

She didnt know how long she drove for she just drove around the city for a bit then left, eventually stopping at an abandoned warehouse, she hid her bike and climbed up stepping out onto the roof. She led there just gazing up at the stars, the moon lighting up the whole sky just for her, the hum of the city in the background filling her ears it made her feel sleepy, she sat there and finally let herself cry. She hated herself for it, crying made her feel weak.. made her look weak! 

She had never felt so pathetic in her life, she used to be Black Siren murdering innocent people without even batting an eyelid, now here she was sat crying on a rooftop because someone told the girl she likes that she liked her... just the thought of how silly it sounded in her head made her laugh, she stopped crying and started laughing hysterically. She led back down laughing at the stars til she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up to what sounded like an engine but sleep called her back, she let it take her. ....she woke up again a few minutes later not sure what it was that woke her, the sun was just beginning to come up.

"Laurel?" A voice seemed to echo but she wasnt sure where it came from, she looked around confused.

"Why the fuck am I on a rooftop?" She muttered to herself, she rubbed her arms she was freezing. Then the previous events of the night before hit her all over again making her groan.

"Hey Laurel!" Mia appeared on the rooftop "what are you doing on the roof?" She asked cautiously stepping out.

"Taking a nap! What do you want?" She snapped, in no mood to deal with her.

"Is it safe to come over?'Mia asked.

"The roofs fine!it held my weight all night I'm sure it can hold your skinny ass too!", Laurel kept her back to her, day dreaming of Mia falling through the roof, she had to suppress a giggle.

"I meant is it safe to come near you not the damn roof!" Mia muttered making her way over "and what's so damn funny?" She asked as she sat down near Laurel but just out of reach...just in case.

"Nothing " Laurel said still day dreaming. "How the hell did you find me anyway? I turned my comm off and my phone!". She still didnt look at her.

Mia looked ahead too taking in the view of the city "so funny thing...even if you turn your comm off we can still track it, i just didnt think of that straight away, soon as I did i came straight here". 

"Alone?" Laurel asked nervously. 

"Yea well Dinah went back to her place hoping youd come home it wasnt til I got home I remembered that you could track them when switched off and rather than tell Dinah I thought I'd come get you..".

"You're either very brave or very dumb", Laurel growled at her but no menace behind it, she looked hurt.

Mia hung her head "I'm sorry I am so so sorry! I shouldnt have outed you like that it wasnt cool!" She turned to face Laurel "I was just so wound up with you and i crossed the line i know that ...but if it helps I'm pretty sure Dinah likes you too". 

Laurel moved so suddenly Mia jumped up, Laurel chuckled "relax kid I'd never hurt you..not on purpose anyway...but accidents do happen", she winked as she walked back through the window climbing down to her bike. Mia smiled glad she was being snarky again, she followed suit.

They stood by their bikes Laurel just sitting on it working out her next move, "you should go home to Dinah" Mia stood next to her, "maybe even something good can come out of this". 

Laurel looked at her "that doesnt make it ok". The sun was in her eyes now she couldnt see Mias face but she knew she was sorry.

"I know and again Laurel I am really really sorry". She looked down ashamed. 

"I know", Laurel said smirking a little "we're ok!".

"Yea?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yea" Laurel sighed putting her helmet on.

"Where you going?" Mia asked putting her own helmet on.

"Home" Laurel said "gotta go back some time...plus I really need to take a shower".

"Yea you really do!" Mia chuckled apologising again when Laurel looked at her, "I'll see you both later?".

"Gonna be hard without your keys", Laurel revved her engine.

"What are you talking about they're right..." Mia went to pull her keys out struggling to find them.

Laurel held them up in front of her tossing them into some bushes laughing.

"Seriously?!" Mia shouted.

"See you later kid!", Laurel laughed revving her engine leaving behind a dust cloud and a very pissed off woman covered in sand....


	3. Come home Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel races home to tell Dinah she loves her...

As Laurel raced home towards the city she felt scared, scared Dinah would reject her, scared their whole dynamic was about to change. She had lost so many people in such a short space of time the thought of losing Dinah was too much and she had to pull off into a side road to calm herself down. She took her helmet off messing up her hair and sat down against a tree just focusing on her breathing.

When her breathing evened out again she turned on her phone to 23 missed calls from Dinah and a full voicemail box, she pressed play listening to all of them.

Laurel smiled with each voicemail in some Dinah would sound worried and others more angry it went from,

"Laurel please just tell me where you are so I can come get you"

"Please answer your phone Laurel, come home "

"Damn it Laurel answer your damn phone!"

Laurel sat there smiling listening to Dinahs voice, a pang of guilt in her gut for making her worry all night, she listened to the last voicemail which took her by surprise. 

"Laurel this is not how I pictured us having this conversation but you're not here in person so here goes....I've wanted to tell you for a while now how i feel about you..i think you're the most incredible beautiful woman I've ever met! The fiercest most stubborn, sarcastic, bad ass bitch I know" Dinahs laugh made Laurel smile as she felt a weight lifting off of her , this time it was happy tears she felt, " I want to be with you Laurel I know you struggle with talking about feelings but I really need you to come home so we can talk about this, please pretty bird".

Laurel grinned at the pet name wiping her eyes, she rang Dinah back but there was no answer so she left her a voicemail then hopped on her bike heading home.

Dinah woke up on the sofa she had slept downstairs waiting for Laurel to come home she woke up quickly scanning the apartment looking for any signs that Laurel had been there, she checked her phone. One message from Mia,

"Laurel is ok ! shes still a bitch but shes ok! Think shes heading home to you now...tell her I had to call an uber and shes paying for it!".

Dinah breathed a sigh of relief knowing Laurel was ok if she was on her way home Dinah didnt want her to see her in this state she quickly popped her phone on charge and went for a shower. As soon as she stepped in her phone started ringing but Dinah couldnt hear it over the water running so eventually it went to voicemail.

Laurel raced home on her motorcycle it seemed to be taking so much longer getting home than it did leaving the other night, she thought about what she might say to Dinah how Dinah would react. 

Knowing Dinah wanted to be with her too made her feel elated she felt like she was flying, she was just gonna run in and tell Dinah she loved her! That she wanted to be with her too...they were gonna be together and she would finally have her happy ending....

She never even saw the truck run that red light...

"Hey what's the hold up? Mia moaned, her driver turned around to shout over his shoulder .

"Looks like an accident miss, no way around we stuck here". He went back to talking on the phone, Mia leant back rolling her eyes with frustration. 

"Dammit Laurel! If my bike gets stolen you're getting me a new one!" She growled folding her arms looking out the window.

An hour later they hadnt made much progress, "seriously what is the hold up?!" Mia asked frustrated sweating her ass off in the back.

"Bad accident miss, looks like motorcyclist hit by a truck or something", he started talking into his radio for updates.

"You know what I'll just get out here", Mia threw the cash into the front seat as she got out, a horrible feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. As she got closer to the scene her heart sank....she recognised that jacket...

Dinah got out of the shower drying her hair with a towel rushing upstairs to get dressed, she did her hair and make up. As she came down she took her phone off charge but before she could look at it the elevator dinged, she put her phone down rushing to see Laurel except it was Mia.

Mia looked like hell "what the hell happened to you" Dinah asked worried, Mia looked in a daze around her, her tear stained face falling back on Dinah.

"Wheres Laurel?" Dinah asked "is she with you?" Dinah looked over to the empty elevator Mia started to sob.

"Dinah" she sobbed.

"Are you hurt?!theres blood on you, hold on." Dinah went to go get the first aid kit.

"Its not my blood", Mia shouted her eyes looking at the floor reliving that horrible memory that would haunt the rest of her days.

"What do you mean its not your blood?" Dinah frowned confused, she noticed Mia was holding something, "why do you have Laurels jacket?". 

Mia couldnt speak she just stood there frozen, tears free falling down her face.

"Mia why do you have Laurels jacket?!" Dinah shouted feeling the panic in her voice her gut felt like it was twisting...

Mia held up the bloody jacket her whole body shaking, "Dinah I'm so sorry!".

"Wheres Laurel?" Dinah shouted "wheres Laurel?!where is she?!" Dinah was full on screaming grabbing Mia shaking her.

"Shes gone....there was an accident...she..Dinah I'm so sorry"!. Mia sobbed as Dinah let go.

"No". Dinah said backing away she felt a pain in her chest her heart felt like it was physically breaking, she couldnt breathe. "No!No!NO NO NO! Dinah screamed as she sank to the floor sobbing.

"Dinah.." Mia went to walk towards her.

"Did you see her?" Dinah sat there hugging her knees, Mia let out a sob "did you see her?" Dinah screamed..

Mia looked at her and nodded passing her the jacket, "it was her... Dinah I'm so"....

"Get out!" Dinah screamed "GET OUT!" Mia stepped back slowly walking away leaving the apartment as Dinah hung her head in her lap and sobbed, her heart calling for her lost soulmate.

She led there on the floor crying til she couldnt cry anymore she clung to Laurels jacket as if it were Laurel herself, she passed out from exhaustion, just to awake a few hours later to the reality of her loss,it hitting her all over again she couldnt find the will to get up so she just led there....

It was dark again before she got up she walked over to get a glass of water, taking a sip she looked up seeing her reflection in the glass window, the sofa behind her in the reflection...the sofa Laurel would never sleep on again... 

Dinah snapped, she threw the glass against the wall shattering it into a thousand pieces, tossing the sofa over, and smashing the tables completely wrecking her whole apartment..the apartment Laurel would never come home to again...

She sobbed leaning against the wall when her phone beeped she picked it up, she had a voicemail, probably Mia calling to see if she was ok..well she wasnt.

She hit play and put it on speaker as she sank to the floor leaning against the wall, she felt numb like her body had shut down.

"Hey songbird", Laurels voice came out over the speaker Dinahs breath caught in her throat, "just me I'm sorry ...I didnt mean to make you worry all night I just..I had to get away to clear my head and then I fell asleep on a rooftop..dont ask. Look I'm sorry D... I'm not good at this and you know I'm not but I want to..I mean I want to be better at this!  
Anyway I'll be home soon so we can talk about us..because I want there to be an us...I just ..I dont want the first time I tell you I love you to be over the phone but ...well I guess I just did" she giggled, it was such a beautiful sound Dinah choked back a sob.

"I never told you how I felt D because I didnt think you could ever feel the same way, I don't deserve your love..you could do so much better! I dont know why you've chosen me...but I'm so glad you have..we're probably listening to this on the sofa next to each other right now having a good laugh about this! I just couldnt wait til I got home to tell you that...so there you go, I love you songbird see you soon. 

Dinah held on to the jacket tightly in her hands "I love you too pretty bird"....she sobbed "sorry you never got to hear that".....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our loved ones are never truly gone

The days passed Dinah by in a blur, her body moved in a zombie state as she worked on the bar choosing mostly to work out the back on deliveries, her staff apologised to customers saying she couldnt sing due to a throat infection. Dinah tried to sing once after closing she had sat at the piano her fingers hovering over the keys but everytime she went to sing her heart physically hurt in her chest like someone was squeezing it. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, sobbed for her lost love, the love that never got a chance...

The day before the funeral Mia and William popped in to check on her they were both right to be worried Dinah had lost so much weight so quickly her face looked gaunt, her eyes sunken in, their beautiful spark diminished. 

"Hey Dinah, it's just us" Mia brought over the thai food Dinahs favourite placing it in front of her. 

"You really need to eat something Dinah it's a big day tomorrow ", William glanced at Mia the worry on his face evident. "We're both here for you". He placed his hand on top of hers, it was cold. "You're freezing, here". He put a blanket around her shoulders Dinah gave a brief attempt at a smile as thanks.

. She just didnt care anymore, about herself...about anything. There was heartbreak and then there was this..just emptiness. When Laurel died she took a part of Dinah with her, the best part and Dinah didnt see how she would ever get that back. Part of her didnt want it back because without Laurel there was nothing, she wanted nothing.

Mia and William stayed until she forced herself to eat something, she only did so to make them leave, as much as she appreciated them for caring, she just wanted to be alone. As soon as they left she would cutch up on the couch holding Laurels jacket and cry herself to sleep, tonight would be no different. 

-

Dinah lay there shivering tonight seemed colder than usual, maybe her body would give up and she could join her true love on the other side, secretly that's all she wanted, to live without Laurel wasnt a life worth living for.

A voice woke her up as she shakily sat up looking around unable to pinpoint where the voice had come from, rubbing her eyes they slowly came into focus...her jaw dropped. There she was stood right in front of her..

"Laurel" she gasped.

"Hey D", Laurel stood there glowing, literally glowing. 

"How?...how are you here?" Dinah managed to ask, the sight of Laurel in front of her brought tears to her eyes, the strength returning to her legs as she stood up to be closer to her lost love.

"Long story short..I'm an angel" Laurel smiled awkwardly "no wings yet they have to be earned or whatever but apparently my soul is on the road to redemption blah blah some big speal about saving my soul from hell I have potential etcetera.." Laurel smiled goofily showing off those dimples Dinah had missed so much.

"Am I dreaming?" Dinah whimpered "because if I am I dont want to wake up Laurel " her voice cracked as she choked back a sob. 

"Hey D its ok" Laurel took one step closer towards her holding out her hand "this is real". 

Dinah darent move for a few seconds not wanting to lose this dream...but what if this was real? Slowly she held out her hand and took another step closer.

Laurel reached out taking Dinahs hands in both of hers holding it upto her lips kissing it, " I told you..this is real".

Dinah broke down sobbing. "Laurel!you're here!" She threw her arms around Laurel and held on for life itself.

"Good job I dont need to breathe or else I'd be suffocated by now", Laurel joked pushing Dinah back slightly, her hands softly wiping away her tears. 

"Laurel the day you died..your voicemail! I never got a chance to tell you I.." 

"I know you love me too" Laurel cut her off, she had to physically hold Dinah up she was shaking so much. " listen let's sit down and I'll explain..I dont have long". 

"What do you mean? No you cant leave me again!Laurel please!" Dinah felt her heart tightening again she wondered if hearts could physically break..

Laurel sat them down placing her hands in Dinahs lap Dinah holding onto them dearly staring into her lover's eyes. 

"D after I died I was told my soul is on the path to redemption and I'm to help people in a different way now, I have a new mission. I heard what you said after you got my voicemail and I've been with you watching you lie down every night crying yourself into oblivion...I need you to do something for me D and you need to promise me you'll do it".

"Anything" Dinah tried to smile but she could barely hold it together, just being close to Laurel again smelling her scent, seeing her, it was unbearable, to be so close and yet inevitably torn apart.

"I need you to take care of yourself, this world needs you in it, you need to start eating and exercising you're practically skin and bones. You think I want to watch you waste away? All any of us on the other side want is to know our loved ones are ok or we cant be at peace. I had to pull a few favours for this but I needed you to see that I'm ok! I have a new mission to help people and I promise I will always be around checking in on you, only in future it will be in your dreams. So please promise me D that you'll look after yourself and know that i love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my human life and I will be waiting for you on the other side when your day comes".

Dinah sat there taking it all in, nodding her head subconsciously, "ok, for you". 

"No songbird do it for you" Laurel tucked a strand behind Dinahs hair the brunette leaning into her touch kissing her palm.

Laurel smiled "one more thing".

"Anything" Dinah said not letting go of Laurels hand.

"I want you to sing at my funeral".

"Laurel I cant...".

"You can, I've always loved your singing consider it a gift to me..please".

"Ok" Dinah felt herself smiling for the first time properly in weeks, "any song in particular?".

Laurel grinned back showing off those gorgeous dimples once more, "you know which song". 

"Ok pretty bird, for you", Dinah smiled leaning in.Laurel closed the gap as the lost lovers shared their final kiss.

"I have to go now" Laurel whispered as she slowly pulled away.

"Ok" Dinah sobbed trying to keep herself together, "Laurel I love you!".

Laurel pulled her into a hug "I love you too D I'll see you tomorrow" she grinned as she backed away.

Just before she turned to go she looked back over her shoulder Dinah stood there tears streaming down her face holding onto Laurels jacket.

"You should wear that you know...it would suit you" Laurel grinned before turning around and disappearing once more. Dinah stood in her now empty living room, for the first time in weeks she felt like she could breathe.

She stood there and smiled "see you soon pretty bird". For the first time in weeks Dinah went upto bed and slept.

-

The funeral was beautiful and Dinah was grateful to Sara and Quentin for being there to hold her hand, even though everyone there was suffering with their own loss they all kept their eyes on Dinah making her their priority. They needn't have worried Dinah could feel Laurel with her giving her strength, that morning getting ready she was imagining Laurel teasing her with what to wear and how to wear her hair. William and Mia had walked in to hear her laughing, confused they just put it down to grief.

After the burial they all went back to the fishnet closed to the public and did a toast to Laurel, Dinah drank her drink and made her way upto the piano. A hush fell over all of them as they waited, Dinah stared at the keys and smiled.

"This ones for Laurel, my best friend, my love, my soulmate...til we meet again". As soon as her fingers started playing it was like a match relit her soul, like air finally filled her lungs, like she was free. The song 'sunny' filled the room as all of Laurels family and friends (not a big group) listened to every word captivated by this beautiful tribute.

Unable to be seen herself Laurel stood at the front the same day she first arrived in 2040 smiling goofily up at her beautiful woman singing their song for her. As Dinah sang the last few lyrics it was like she could see her, she sang those words right to her. Laurel smiled as everyone clapped and wooed for her, Dinah grinned and started to play another song, her soul finding itself once more.

Laurel turned around to take one last look at all her loved ones her eyes falling on Dinah as she played, "goodbye my love". And with that she was gone.

-

47 years later

Dinah sat outside her little cottage gazing at the beautiful scenery, her body hating every movement she made, so instead she sat there rocking slowly. She had had a good life, she had gone to a sperm bank and had 3 kids all of whom had grown up now, Laurence the eldest ran the fishnet, Olivia was an art teacher at university and Zoe her baby had just gotten her first album, safe to say her kids were happy and successful and visited her regularly. 

Since Zoe had flown the nest Dinah had moved to the country to live out her last years in peace, she hadnt told her kids about the cancer, they didnt need to know. She sat there peacefully feeling the sun on her face when she heard a familiar voice.

"Wow you've aged".

Dinah smiled she didnt need to open her eyes to know who that was, she chuckled "hello prettybird".

Laurel sat down next to her on the swinging chair, "hey songbird, miss me?".

Dinah opened her eyes the sight of Laurel took her breath away, she was more gorgeous than she remembered.

"Every single day", Dinah admitted.

"Some great kids you've got there, they'll be fine you know, you did a great job with them". Laurel grinned.

"Thanks, I'm guessing theres a good reason why you're here?". Dinah smiled.

"Its time D", Laurel grinned holding out her hand.

"Will it hurt?" Dinah asked.

"Its already happened D, your heart stopped about a minute ago". 

Dinah held Laurels hand letting her pull her up, her body didnt hurt anymore.

"Theres my woman", Laurel smirked.

Dinah young beautiful and free once more held Laurels hand, "where are we going?".

"Onto our next adventure " Laurel smirked.

"Just one thing before we go", Dinah said as she pulled Laurel into a deep kiss that lasted several minutes. "I've waited 47 years to do that!" She grinned.

"Hope it was worth the wait" Laurel chuckled. 

"You were always worth the wait pretty bird" Dinah grinned.

Laurel intertwined their fingers.

"So were you songbird, so were you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I had to reunite them I'm a sucker for a happy ending


End file.
